The Curious Adventure of Moriyama Yoshitaka
by supersabaku
Summary: "Don't you think it's escalating...?" Kise asks, but he's having trouble maintaining the unnatural smile on his face. "The last two got pretty incredible... and I would rather do the tipping, senpai." / "You tip his chin then!" / Kise very briefly wonders if they're just insanely close, or if his upperclassmen are actually sworn enemies from another lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

A/N: Repost of my fic :D

* * *

Moriyama shuts his locker quietly. When Kobori notices, it might already have been too late.

"Kobori..."

Kobori tries to _feign_.

"...let's get Kise and Kasamatsu together."

"What do you mean," Kobori smiles as he grabs his bag. "Moriyama?"

"In the name of a bigger, _better_ purpose."

Kobori walks ahead of Moriyama. "I hope... you don't mean one of the girls put you up to this."

Moriyama makes an ironically conspicuous noise, then tries to cough. He'd be the guy least cut out for the task.

"That's beside the point."

"I think you know I won't be helping you out with this."

"Kobori _my friend_."

Kobori decidedly walks a little faster.

"There'll be fun."

"I'm not," and Kobori chuckles, grin a little tight, "after fun." _I might be wanting peace._

"It'll get Kasamatsu to loosen up!"

"Don't you think there might be other ways of tackling that?" he adds, tone a little dirty but lighthearted.

"Kise's a fine ball of sunshine," and Moriyama flashes a very, very painful beam. "I _couldn't_ express better faith in somebody as reliable as our ace."

"It's very convincing coming from the first person who was grouching about the most superficial and flippant blonde model you've ever seen back in April." But Moriyama has a hand on Kobori's shoulder now.

" _Comrade._ "

Kobori shrugs it off, gradually, a laborious task that required infinitely slow, inching motions. He seems to smile even wider.

"You might be using the wrong term, Moriyama. We're _teammates_."

"–who swore to survive the bloodiest infernos–"

"Hey, we've reached the station!" Kobori spins around. "Don't stay up and turn up late for practice – Kasamatsu will have your head. See you tomorrow huh, Mori–"

But Kobori can't walk away and he wonders why.

There's a persistent death grip tugging on his bag, and Kobori _knows_ , there is no other moment.

"..."

He pulls _so hard_ he almost loses his grip on his own bag, but Kobori stamps forward with unending force. " _Let go, Moriyama._ "

"Brother from another mother," Moriyama lets out abruptly. " _Soulmate from a parallel universe,_ " but he says with force, because Kobori is exerting a lot of strength to break away from him.

"I don't wish to be either. I'm _happy_ to stay teammates, and let's stay that way until we graduate!" Kobori lets out a small battle cry as he pushes again.

But they're starting to attract attention and even sniggers and Kobori, in that single moment, stops struggling. It makes Moriyama stumble and slacken his hold – and Kobori wisely uses it to bolt.

"Wha–! _Kobori!_ "

"Don't get up to dangerous stuff like that! I'm serious about Kasamatsu having your head! Find something else to amuse yourself on, all right?" and "See you!"

But Kobori knows better. He's been with the idiot – for 2 years and counting. Moriyama _never_ backs down once he has an idea in his head. It's gotten him murdered by Kasamatsu more times than they could count, but it only went to show how persistence played an integral part in Moriyama's person.

It's probably why he's been able to continue chasing girls in that deplorable manner of his.

Kobori only makes a small prayer later that night.

 _May Kaijou be blessed – sun god protect us._

With a little desperation in his heart he prays.

* * *

Kise Ryouta is step one to Moriyan's lofty plan. Even he doesn't think he could tackle Kasamatsu without help from the inside.

"Eh? Moriyama-senpai?" Kise turns, tone bright. "What is it-ssu?"

Just...

"...hah. I'm not sure about that..." and the blonde model had given a nervous laugh.

Surprisingly Kise _isn't_ as enthusiastic as one would have thought. Moriyama hadn't counted on things turning out contrary to expectations.

But Kise Ryouta – he can be easy to goad.

"Why's it senpai and me?" Kise had asked, soft bewilderment underlining his words. "Kasamatsu-senpai's gonna have a field day with us..." and he cringes a little at the thought of it.

Moriyama only puts a hand on his waist. "I'd thought higher of you Kise."

" _Eh?_ "

"When had you been one to care about trivial stuff? When you'd go as far as to ask inconsequential stuff like if you could eat something sent by your fan...!"

Kise had blinked because Moriyama was shaking a fist up in the air and it had drawn a few sniggers around the clubroom, and in his head he goes _eh_ again. He jolts when Moriyama snaps his head with precision, looking at Kise with a dirty glare.

"What... what is it-ssu, Moriyama-senpai?" he asks again.

"Aren't you a _model_? Ranked first for Kanagawa heartthrob _and_ model you want to kiss? Is your title for _show_?"

Kise had been amused but he lets Moriyama continue.

"What good are you if you're gonna stop at gender restrictions?!"

Kise genuinely wanted to point out, more than gender restrictions Kasamatsu would _have_ at them for being cheeky and daring to pair a first year brat like him with his captain in the first place – but Moriyama's weird tension was starting to have an effect on him.

Kise is very much a curious child at heart – sometimes he'll chase things even while knowing better.

He has his misgivings – there's the fact Kasamatsu would _murder_ them no doubt, but had Kise minded before he wouldn't have dragged his captain to the departmental store in excitement or rattle heatedly about Kurokocchi without regard to the eventual abuse his body would suffer. It's just that – he's not sure what to think about encroaching in his captain's personal life.

But is he curious?

Goddamn he is, he's always caught himself looking when Kasamatsu has a rare opportunity to talk to a girl.

"It's not like we're trying to get you guys to _date_. Kasamatsu my good son, Mom would be proud if you got your first lover in the next five years – but take your time," and Kise silently wonders to himself if Moriyama had always been a character like this. But Moriyama grabs his shoulders then and he straightens right up, unconsciously.

"We just need you guys to have some moments...!"

"...moments-ssu, Moriyama-senpai?" Kise echoes with an unnatural smile.

"Little moments!" Moriyama repeats. "You know – leaning on each other's shoulders, ruffles on the head, tipping your chin or a back hug–!" it ends off in a fierce and quiet whisper.

"Don't you think it's escalating...?" Kise asks, but he's having trouble maintaining the unnatural smile on his face. "The last two got pretty incredible... and _I_ would rather do the tipping, senpai."

" _You_ tip his chin then!"

Kise very briefly wonders if they're just insanely close, or if his upperclassmen are actually sworn enemies from another lifetime.

"You didn't... meet a _fujoshi_ did you, Moriyama-senpai?"

 _Your acting is_ , Kise has to think when Moriyama turns into stone, _bad, Moriyama-senpai. Your acting is_ hilariously bad! _How are you thinking of tricking Kasamatsu-senpai?_

"Let's talk of more demanding matters at hand, Kise."

"...ssu."

Nakamura walks by then, tells Moriyama _good work senpai_ and turns to Kise to say, "It's not just Kasamatsu-senpai you'll have to keep an eye on. Don't go overboard now," leaving a firm pat on Kise's shoulder.

The meaning is lost on Moriyama and Kise utters another _...ssu_ under his breath, putting his head down. Are they gonna be doing this with the whole club in the know? With Moriyama's subtlety as it is...

But Moriyama is _sparkling_ next to him and Kise is, despite everything, finding it _hard_ to refuse an upperclassman with his own show of politeness and talks of seniority that have been beaten in his skin. Besides...

"Don't you want to see _another side_ to Kasamatsu?"

God he feels dirty for wanting to hop on this train. But Kise promises himself, leaning on shoulders and ruffles on head are things they're doing _already_. He's not going to try anything new because he's not about to treat his favourite upperclassman like an object. Kise is – quite plainly and purely – curious, has always been about Kasamatsu Yukio.

When Kise gives the much dreaded – and subsequently delightful to some others – nod of agreement, Moriyan only tightens the arm slung around Kise.

"Let's get down to business, my cute underclassman."

Kise can't help the shiver that travels through his body.

" _Please_ don't call me cute, Moriyama-senpai..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

Once Kise is on board an idea though.

"–do you think senpai's gonna pick up on my actions?"

"It'll be fine, it'll be fine."

Hayakawa walks by and goes _hmm_ _?_ _?_ because one of his underclassman and one of his upperclassman are acting suspiciously and peeking out from a wall like some clichéd school drama trope. He bounds up to them and energetically shouts, "Whatareyouguysdoing?!" a little too loud for comfort.

Kise is so shocked he goes " _Uwaa!_ " and his knees almost give out. He'd have landed on his butt if not for superior motor senses. Moriyama merely winces and puts his finger up to his lips. "Ssh, Hayakawa!" Hayakawa is actually amused enough to stop.

"Whatareyouguysdoing?" he repeats, just decibels softer.

"Spying," Moriyama turns back to his target. "We're spying on Kasamatsu."

"Spyingoncaptain?"

"That's right-ssu..." adds Kise, who's recovered from his shock.

Hayakawa wonders if it wouldn't be too obvious to ask why on earth would they be spying on their captain. He does ask anyway.

"Were you not in the club room yesterday, Hayakawa-senpai?"

Hayakawa shakes his head – he had left early to celebrate his brother's birthday.

"Ah..." the look on Kise's face goes slackened, and it makes Hayakawa all the more puzzled.

"What'sgoingonMoriyama-senpai?" he asks instead.

But Moriyama doesn't reply because their target is moving on.

"Kise!" came a voice of urgency.

"Ah, yes-ssu! I'll tell you some other time, Hayakawa-senpai! For now, please don't tell Kasamatsu-senpai we were spying on him!" Kise yells as he trails after Moriyama.

Hayakawa stares after them – not because he's all that curious, but it rather seemed like he was watching some cheap, third rate spy-wannabe zigzagging across the place with his bumbling assistant and it was amusing no matter how you may want to cut it.

He later asks Kobori when he makes it to the club room.

"Was that what they were doing...?" Kobori had flashed another smile. But he _doesn't tell_.

"Maybe it'd be fun for you to watch and guess, Hayakawa?"

"Huh?Theysaideverybodyelseknowsthough!"

"Which is why," Kobori gives a firm squeeze on his shoulder, "your upperclassman is just trying to protect the lone survivor in the group. Curiosity killed the cat, Hayakawa."

 _Huh?_

But Kobori's walked away and he doesn't ask Nakamura because, of all the time he's spent with him Nakamura's always brought him around in circles for reasons he doesn't understand – maybe it's just his personality – and so he waits, no choice but patiently, for the revelation to be done.

But of course it doesn't come.

* * *

Kise glances warily to the side.

 _GO_

 _FOR_

 _IT_

His upperclassman is mouthing fiercely. Somewhere to the other side he can vaguely make out a crowd of girls buzzing excitedly. Actually – if he were to look closer there are a few guys scattered in the mix. Kise doesn't think he wants to know.

He clears his throat.

"Do you have a sore throat, Kise?" Kasamatsu asks without looking up from his logs.

"Ah... um, no-ssu, senpai."

Kasamatsu says _hm_ but doesn't say anything else.

It's at this moment, with Kasamatsu right beside him, that Kise thinks to reconsider his decision.

Maybe it hadn't been all that wise.

 _COME ON, KISE,_ Moriyama is mouthing again. _YOU CAN DO THIS._

Kise promises to himself that he _will_ introduce a couple girls of good standing to his upperclassman after this. For now – Kise Ryouta does what he has to.

"Kasamatsu-senpai," he says, sparkling brighter than usual.

"Yeah?"

"I might be a little tired!"

Now _this_ has Kasamatsu looking up, even giving Kise a once-over with sharp eyes. "Where are you feeling it? Did you overdo your menu? Do you need to lay down in the club room?"

Kise bites on his lips. Oh the guilt is definitely settling in.

"No – I'm all right-ssu. I'm just wondering if I could borrow senpai's shoulder..." he trails off.

Kasamatsu is only looking more confused, if not slightly bewildered.

"Hah? ...my shoulder?"

"If I could lean on senpai for a while..." Kise silently bemoans that he's never reconsidered their flimsy plan before charging into the battlefield. For one, the height difference and for two, he could just as easily lean on the wall behind him. He's not making any sense, _at all_.

But Kasamatsu _seems_ to be considering with eyes looking as sharp as a hawk before he says, to the delight and slight regret of Kise, "I'd rather you lay down in the club room, but if you think it helps... you can lean on me." But he doesn't miss the skeptical tone in his captain's voice. He's starting to suspect something. Not good.

"No funny business though, Kise," Kasamatsu adds as an afterthought, almost uneasily.

"Yes-ssu..." Kise mutters quietly. Why was he doing this again? He slumps almost miserably onto Kasamatsu's shoulder, posture slouching a little.

But after a few minutes of just leaning there, with Kasamatsu still scribbling in his logs, Kise seems to lose his focus on his original intention. He's always been cuddly and affectionate and human warmth is something that relaxes him.

"This is soothing, senpai," he blurts out despite himself.

It makes Kasamatsu give a curt laugh, half in disbelief and half in amusement. "Really Kise? I bet it's just what you use on those fangirls of yours!"

But Kise is shaking his head indignantly, "No I don't! I've _never_ done this with them."

Kasamatsu has a face that says _sure_ but he doesn't push it. But he does ask, genuinely, "Are you doing better?"

Kise smiles – it comes so naturally. "Eh – maybe a bit more would do the trick!" The next moment sees his head almost conking to the floor because Kasamatsu stands abruptly and Kise is about let slip _that's dangerous senpai what the hell_ but the expression on his captain's face silences all possible outbursts.

"Kise," it sounds sweet, but it's dripping with venom.

Kise backs up with a laugh. "I'm not being frivolous! I mean what I said."

"Is my shoulder a free service now?"

Kise can feel a drop of sweat running down his temple. He reaches out – and pulls on Kasamatsu's arm before he can get any more into his anger.

"Wha– _Kise_ –" the captain sputters.

"Senpai!" Kise enthuses, putting his head down on his shoulder again before Kasamatsu could protest. "This is really relaxing. I'm not making fun of you-ssu~"

And even though he should know better than to end his message on a light-hearted tone, Kasamatsu surprisingly stops all struggling. "Let go," he tells Kise, who still has a death grip on his arm, with an irritated expression however.

"Um," Kise dares to say, head still there but half of it to prevent Kasamatsu from exploding. "Are you not angry?"

Kasamatsu makes a small huff but he asks, "Well – are you lying about needing a rest?"

"...no-ssu, Kasamatsu-senpai," came Kise's delayed answer, and he truly lets go to recline fully on his captain's shoulder. Not just his head, but entire body as he fits his head against Kasamatsu's own.

"Oi–" Kasamatsu is about to start, but when he turns Kise has his eyes closed. It makes Kasamatsu _incredibly_ annoyed for just a second before he turns back to his logs to continue working on them, merely jerking his shoulder to jab into Kise's face for a small revenge.

Kise only shifts slightly in response, breath deep and steady.

Meanwhile on the second level of the gym one Moriyama Yoshitaka has to pilot a rioting brawl of rotten girls (and guys).


End file.
